Exit Wounds
by ToxThexMoonxAndxBack
Summary: A collision leaves Kate and Jake fighting for their lives and the rest of the team trying to find out what's happened. When one wakes up and the others still in a coma how will they cope? (Now complete - to be continued)
1. Crashing through the doors

**AN: Hiya. So me and my friend (who is UntoldStoriesX check her stuff out) decided to write a collaboration fanfiction and seeing as theres a lot of dramatic stories out there we'd write one too lol! (I mean come on when isn't there in the series something dramatic happening?) so anyway thanks for reading as always xx from the both of us, btw, this was wrote in our Spanish lesson, might be a bit rough and seeing as my friend here is The Script obsessed this had to be called 'Exit wounds' lol xx  
**

* * *

**Ashes street **

**9:30pm**

"You're such a liar..." Kate laughed as her and Jake drove down the street.

"Hurtful..." He smirked " I never lie..."

"No...you're just selective over what truth you tell..." She shot back checking the time on her phone despite the fact she was wearing a watch.

He smirked again not taking his eyes off the road. It was then that he saw it. Another car coming straight for them. It was too late to do anything as the car smashed straight into the front of the car.

* * *

**Ashes street **

**9:36pm**

Ambulances rushed on the scene desperate to get Kate and Jake to hospital. The paramedics soon saw that for some reason Jake's injuries were worse than Kate's. which didn't make sense if they'd been hit head on.

Jake slipped in and out of consciousness and before closing his eyes completely he reached out for Kate's hand.

A police officer walked over to one of the paramedics as they put Jake in the back of the ambulance.

"We've found his work ID...his name is Jacob Thorne, he's a senior prosecutor for the CPS...the woman though...we don't know...we're going to call the director and tell him..."

The paramedic nodded before driving away.

* * *

**Hospital 9:46pm**

"Female, unknown name, mid to late twenties injuries to the head and chest..." Someone shouted as the wheeled Kate in.

"Jacob Thorne, 34, injuries to the head, chest and left side." Both of them were wheeled down for surgery as fast as possible. The difference in the injuries were clear.

"Doctor Clark." A young PC said and one of the doctors turned around. "We have the CCTV footage form the accident."

"And?"

"Maybe you should look yourself..." She turned the Ipad in her had around for the Doctor to see the footage. The car at the top of the street spotting Jake and Kate and speeding up towards them, Jake putting his arm out to shield and protect Kate as much as he could.

"That explains why he has worse injuries...he saved her life..." Dr Clark sighed, "where are we on the woman's ID?"

"PC Tyler is dealing with it..."

* * *

**CPS offices  
**

**9:58pm**

Henry sat at his desk going over the case Kate and Jake had been working on, he smiled to himself, those two may find a way to argue over just about anything but they were a pretty good team.

He was about to pack up and leave when his phone rang "Hello?" he answered.

"Henry Sharpe?" A voice on the other end asked.

"Yes..."

"I'm PC Brandon Tyler, I'm calling on regards of Jacob Thorne..."

"What's happened to him?" Henry questioned

"There's been a collision on Ashes street, he was driving one car when another drove into him, we have reason to believe it wasn't an accident His passenger was a woman, mid to late twenties, blonde from what we could tell...do you know who she is? His girlfriend maybe?" The PC explained.

'Some days I wonder...' Henry thought to himself "Katherine...erm Kate Barker, junior prosecutor..."

"Do they have any family you can contact? They were both injured quite badly..."

"None they'd like around...I'll have to check their emergency contacts though...I'll be at the hospital in half an hour..." he then hung up the phone and quickly logged on his computer, his hands shaking slightly as he was still unaware on how bad his friends injuries were. Yes. Although he would never tell them he thought of both of them as his friends...sometimes more like his children the amount of petty arguments he'd have to break up.

He pulled up both their files.

**Jacob Thorne**

**emergency contacts; Kate Barker and/or Henry Sharpe.**

He sighed, not very helpful when one was him and the other also fighting for her life

**Katherine Barker**

**emergency contacts; Jake Thorne and/or Henry Sharpe.**

He groaned 'are you kidding me!' He rubbed his eyes before calling Ronnie, he'd want to know what had happened. Henry told him and Sam to meet him at the hospital.

* * *

**Hospital  
**

**10:41pm**

"Henry..." Sam started jumping out the car before Ronnie had even had chance to stop. "What the hell is going on?"

"How should I know?!" Henry exclaimed, annoyed at how Sam expected him to know everything. "I was just called saying they were both here and it was bad!"

Ronnie put one hand on either mans shoulder "calm down both of you..." he said. "Let's find out the situation..."

The three walked into the hospital and asked the woman at reception. She got a nurse to show the to a waiting room where a doctor would come and speak to them.

Sam shivered, he'd always hated hospitals, ever since he was a kid and had tried to do batman of his Gran's coal shed he'd always hated them. "I really don't like it here..." he made his thoughts known. "sick and death everywhere..."

The two older men looked at him sternly and he realized that what he'd said was obvious.

It was nearly forty minuets later when a doctor appeared and a surgeon followed her in. The doctor was a woman, probably in her mid fifties where as the surgeon was a man in his late thirties.

"I'm Dr Clark, Kate's doctor..." She introduced herself "and this was her surgeon..."

"She's out of surgery and has been moved to a room in ICU because we're not sure on when she'll wake up..." the man explained.

"She was lucky...her friend took most of the blow when he tried to protect her. We think they're both going to be ok but we can only hope..."

"where's jake?"

"still in surgery I'm afraid...but you can see kate soon, though one at a time please..." The doctor nodded before leaving them.


	2. Still in shock

**hospital**

**10:57pm**

Ronnie was the first of them to go and see Kate when they were aloud. She was in a room on her own somewhere in intensive care. The doctors had said it was now a question on when she woke up. Ronnie opened the door to see the young woman in the bed in the middle of the room, a single strand of blonde hair had fallen in front of her eyes. She had a bruise to the side of her head and the surgery that had been done on her chest obviously couldn't be seen. The monitor to the right side of her measured her heart rate, it was a steady beat as he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"I dunno lov'..." He sighed shaking his head slightly. "What with you and Jake in here and Sam and Henry going mad out there I don't know how I'm going to cope..." He took her hand, it was cold, like ice, he held it for a second. "We've all seen the CCTV footage..we know what Jake tried to do for you...what he did. The car that hit you hit your side more, if it hadn't been for Jake you'd be in a lot worse a condition now..."

He smiled slightly, he'd always hoped there was something between Kate and Jake but at that moment he wasn't sure.

"Hang in their kiddo, you and Jake will be back at the CPS arguing over nothing before you know it..." He stayed with for a further ten minutes or so, as long as he could bear before standing. He sighed, this was all wrong.

* * *

**11:23pm**

Sam hung up the phone, for the past ten minutes he'd been speaking to Wes who had been trying to find out what happened. The driver of the car that had crashed into them had vanished not long after the crash. They hadn't a clue who it was.

"The doctor says Jake should be out of surgery in about an hour or so..." Ronnie said walking over to him, Henry had gone to see Kate by this point.

"Is he going to be ok?" Sam asked; he may not always see eye to eye with Jake (but then again who did) but he was his friend.

"They told me we should hope for the best...like they keep saying he was worse off than Kate was, meaning the time it will take him to wake up might be longer..."

"He will wake up though?"

"You know we can't be certain of that..." Ronnie sighed. "For neither of them."

Sam nodded, he hadn't wanted to admit it yet. "I just don't get why any of this has happened...we all know it wasn't an accident."

"Any news on the driver?"

"No," he shook his head "he fled the car after he crashed it, no prints, nothing, they're starting the investigation in the morning. Who would want to kill them though? Was this meant for both of them or just one?"

"Too many unanswered questions Sammy." Ronnie sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. "And as for the 'who would want to kill them' question about half of the murderers and psychos they've sent down would be at the top of my list right now..."

Sam gave a small laugh before sitting down beside Ronnie "When we catch the guy who did this, and we will catch him, I'd like a word..."

* * *

**11: 25pm**

Henry thought for a moment, unsure on what he was meant to say to Kate. He wasn't used to seeing her look vulnerable at all, he didn't like it. He wanted her to sit up and laugh saying that her and Jake must have had him going this time, that it had all been a very early April fools, but of cause, that wasn't going to happen. This was all very real.

He was still in some what a state of shock over what had happened. Both of his 'children' were fighting for their lives whilst he had to just sit there waiting? There was nothing he could do. What if the person who had done this had been someone who didn't like a result of one of their cases? That would be his fault, he chose their cases, told them whether to accept the plea or not.

The guilt weighed a ton on his shoulders as he looked a the young woman again, a machine helping her breathe, a black clip on her finger checking her pulse. She had no relatives who would worry or care about her, in some way it made him relived he didn't have to look her parents int he eye and tell them their little girl was in ICU but it also made him angry that they just didn't care about her. The people she considered family was him, Jake, Ronnie, Sam and the others, that's all she needed, all either needed.

* * *

**11:29 pm**

Henry left Kate's room and rejoined the other two; Ronnie was sat in one chair whereas Sam had fallen asleep in another. Henry checked the time on his phone before rubbing his eyes.

"Do you want to go home?" Ronnie suggested. "I'll stay here and wait till Jake comes out of surgery..."

Henry was about to reply when Sam suddenly woke up and scratched the back fo his neck trying to pretend that he hadn't been asleep. "What's 'appening?" he asked.

"You two are going home..." he gave them both a simple smile. "no point all three of us staying here...I'll call you if theres any news or change..."

"you sure?" Henry yawned.

"Go on, mush, the both of ya..."

Henry and Sam nodded seeing sense and left the room leaving Ronnie alone with his thoughts. The last time he'd seen Kate and Jake had been earlier that morning when they'd come to help with a suspect and Jake had thrown a file at Kate so she'd threatened to thrown her coffee at him. He smiled, he hoped that wasn't the last time he'd hear their arguing...


	3. Visions Blurred

**AN: We just spent the day watching series seven again, and Beth's being over emotional and is crying lol. thanks for reading, reviews welcome, xx love Loren and Beth.**

* * *

**hospital waiting room**

**5:03 am**

Ronnie had told himself not to fall asleep but then again even he didn't listen to himself. He had been woken up at around three when the surgeon came to tell him Jake was out of surgery and he'd have to wait till morning to see him. They'd had to put him into a coma to prevent any further damage being caused but weren't too sure on how long it would last hopefully not too long. If he responded well to the medication he should wake up. His phone buzzed at five past, his normal everyday alarm. He turned it off and looked around the room, he could probably recite every poster about drinking, smoking and drugs by heart, maybe even make his own. He shook his head, he needed coffee.

He got up and walked out of the room and down the corridor to the machine and put in his money before taking his drink. He lent his back against the wall as he looked at the TV screen opposite. He sighed shaking his head in annoyance as he saw the news head lines.

'Crown Prosecutors Jacob Thorne, 34 and Katherine Barker, 27, lay critically ill in hospital after collision...sources say it was no accident...' A picture of Kate and Jake came up on the screen and Ronnie asked the nurse to turn it off. Hadn't the vultures anything better to do? His friends might die for crying out loud!

He decided to go and see Kate, he didn't think there would be any change but he didn't like the thought of her being left on her own any longer than she already had been.

* * *

**Police station**

**5:34 am**

Sam sat at his desk, he'd been watching the CCTV footage of the crash on loop for over an hour and his vision was going blurred. He never saw anything different. Jake and Kate are driving normally when a car that for ten minutes had been stationed at the top of the street suddenly starts and speeds up hitting their car head on. He closed his eyes for a brief moment, he could never watch where Jake put his arm in front of Kate, holding her back from the full force of the impact. She'd gotten away with a bruise to the side of her head and the piece of glass that had cut into her chest slightly. Jake had two broken ribs, an injury to the head and a dislocated shoulder and was now comatose.

"You been here all night?" Angie asked making Sam turn round.

"huh? oh yeah...didn't feel right going home..." he replied replaying the footage again.

"How are they?" She asked pulling up a chair just as Wes walked in.

"Both still unconscious. They haven't said so in so many words but I think they hold more hope for Kate..." He said not really looking at either of them.

"They'll both be fine lov'..." She smiled though she didn't sound to sure.

"Where are we on the car registration?" Wes questioned.

"The car was reported stolen a few days ago, along with the three bank cards that were left in a wallet in the glove compartment..." Sam explained.

"Any record of them cards being used?"

"We're running it..." Angie nodded.

Sam rubbed his eyes, he was shattered, every time he'd tried to go to sleep he just kept replaying his last conversation with the two.

* * *

**ICU**

**5:39 am**

Ronnie was rambling about nothing to Kate when he noticed a change in the heart rate on the the monitor. It sped up but only the slightest little bit, it was normalizing. He saw her hand flinch so he went to fetch Dr Clark.

The doctor spent a few moments checking a few things before turning to Ronnie and smiling "This is good news, she's breathing on her own..." She spoke softly. "She's responding well and should wake up soon..."

"And she'll be ok?"

"I think so..." She nodded. "Her head injuries weren't so bad, it was just the glass that had cut her chest that we had been worried about when we'd stitched it and everyone reacts to things differently..."

"And Jake? Can I see him yet?"

"I believe so, I'll have to go and check with his doctor though..."

She then walked out of the room and he smiled at Kate. "Come on sweetheart, you've been sleeping long enough now..." he laughed slightly to himself. "You need to wake up to go and tell Jake to get his backside in gear..."

It was then he noticed her eyes flicker.

He smirked raising an eyebrow. "So you can hear me." He took a step closer. "Your not as deaf as you make out when Jake's trying to get you to listen to him..."

Her eyes flickered again. He could tell she was trying to wake up. It took her a minute but she managed to open her eyes.

She looked from one side of the room to the other, at first not seeing anything but then she saw Ronnie. Her green eyes staring right through him. Her throat felt raw making unable to say anything for a moment or so. Her chest hurt and she breathed in

"Welcome back..." He smiled slightly and she blinked.

"What...what happened? Where's...where's Jake...?"

Ronnie sighed looking down at floor before back at Kate. How could he tell her everything that had happened? It was obvious she cared about Jake, what would it do to her if he told her that Jake was lying in the next room in a coma after he'd put his life at further risk to protect her?

He sat down beside her and composed himself "It's a long story..." he started when Dr Clark walked back in.

"Jake's still comatose but you can see him now..." She said not seeing Kate was awake.

Kate turned her head slightly to look at Ronnie, she was worried and wanted answers.


	4. Tears

**AN: today we listened to the entire of the scripts Science and faith and #3 albums And Beth's gone into over obsessed mode lol, ourbuddy TheStoryOfMyLifeX wrote an LOUK kate/Jake ff called Already Gone and omg we were crying love always Loren and Beth x**

* * *

**ICU 5:52 am**

A tear drop rolled down Kate cheek as she shut her eyes trying to fight them back. Jake had saved her. 'why?' she asked herself. 'why would he do that?' Her chest hurt not just from where she'd been injured in the crash but something else, something more. The fact that...that Jake might die. Just the thought made another tear fall off her eyelashes, losing Jake? She couldn't bare it.

"Kate..." Ronnie sighed still sitting beside her. "I'm going to go and see him..."

"I want to see him..." She said composing herself.

"Not yet sweetheart..." he shook his head slightly. "later...they'll want to check on you first...that reminds me, i need to call Henry."

With that he left the room and only when she was sure he was gone did she allow herself to cry. She wiped her eyes on her palm running her finger through her hair. She wanted to see Jake so badly, needed to see to him. The door to the room opened again and Dr Clark walked in, but Kate didn't say anything just looked at her hands, the left one bandaged, it must have been cut in the collision.

* * *

**ICU 5:54 am **

Ronnie had to control his own emotions when he walked into the intensive care room where Jake was; he had a bandage on his head, his arm bruised. The continues beep on the heart monitor was back, so was the breathing tube.

He sat down beside his friend "you better wake up Jake..." he gave a small smile. "if you could see Kate in there..."

He looked around the room before back at Jake "she blames herself y'know...she hasn't said it yet but I can see it in her eyes. She's so worried about you...we all are. Even Henry. I know he's a prat sometimes but he cares about both of you, if you ever mention this to him i will get Kate to put hemlock in ya tea and don't think I won't..."

He looked at his phone texting Henry that Kate was awake and Jake was ok for visitors. He rubbed his eyes, he was tired but wasn't going to leave till Henry arrived.

"I don't know what's going off between the two of ya, but madam wasnt listening to a word I said till I mentioned your name. We'll get 'em Jake...trust me. And I've got a twenty quid bet on you and Kate being right as rain and all loved up when it happens...well maybe not loved up but you get my drift don't you mate..." He smiled. He had every intention on winning that bet, Jake had to wake up.

* * *

**CPS office 6:01 am**

Henry heard his phone buzz, it had woken him from a far from peaceful sleep. He saw the message that flashed up and quickly got to his feet, Kate was awakeand would need her stuff that Angie had been and collected from her place. Good, now everyone just had to keep their prayers for Jake.

* * *

**ICU 6:03 am**

After Dr Clark had finished Kate looked her in the eye "Can I go and see Jake now?"

The doctor sighed "I don't know..."

Kate thought for a second before taking it slowly to put her feet to the ground and stand. "See..." She said. "I'm fine."

it was then that Henry walked in. "Kate? What the hell?"

"I want to see jake..." She argued.

"I don't think it's a good idea just yet..." The doctor told him.

"Somehow that's not going to work with her..." told said before taking Kate's arm getting her to sit back down. "Ronnie is with him at the moment and he'll leave soon, it's one person at a time...you can see him then..." He smiled reassuringly. "Till then Angie threw this at me this morning for you."

He gave her the bag that had literally been chucked at his head earlier.

"thanks..." Kate said quietly. Before looking him in the eye "how is he, now tell me the truth because Ronnie did nothing but sugar coat it."

"kate I'm..."

"please...I...i care about him..." Of cause she meant to say more than that but she didn't.

"He was rushed to surgery when you arrived last night and had to be treated for two broken ribs, dislocated lift shoulder and head injury. To prevent any further damage they put him into a coma and its only meant to be short term but everyone's different." He explained.

"so he might not wake up? That's that your telling me?"

he sighed "lets pray and think that it won't come to that. Jake wouldn't leave you to cope with me everyday would he? He wouldn't leave you..."

she looked down at her hands tears once again forming in her eyes; she just wanted everything to be ok.

"Everyone's working to find the guy who did this..." He added. He'd hated them before hated them even more now. The worst he'd seen Kate was angry, he'd never seen her cry. He knew she'd seem better when she got to see Jake.


	5. Guilt and pain

**AN: Today it rained...a lot...so this is mainly written by me (Loren) with some Beth inputs lol love always xx**

* * *

**8:00 am**

Soon, that's what Henry had told her an hour ago and in that time she'd been moved to a different room out of ICU seeing as she could walk and talk fine and there was no sign of brain damage. She wanted to see Jake but the doctors weren't finished yet. The only good thing to have happened was that she'd been able to get changed into the clothes that Angie had collected for her. She rubbed the back of her neck before lying back on the bed, she felt so tired and yes the doctors had told her to rest but until she saw Jake there was no hope in that.

Henry then walked in "you can see him now..."

Kate would've jumped right of the bed and run down the hall before anyone changed their mind had her chest not still been aching. Instead she got off the bed and calmly followed Henry to Jake's room.

* * *

**police station 8:00 am**

Sam had nodded off again when Angie appeared. She poked him in the shoulder waking him up and he rubbed his eyes.

"We've got a hit on the bank cards..." She explained. "There is a report of one of them being used two hours before the collision at a newsagents..."

"CCTV?" Sam asked.

Angie nodded. "They're sending it over...don't you think you should be going home, Ronnie called to say Kate was up and about and Jake was..."

"In a coma..." he sighed. "I'll go home when we've got this guy..."

* * *

**ICU 8:02 am**

Henry opened the door for Kate and she walked into the room where Jake was. She swallowed as she saw him. fighting back any tears that threatened to emerge she walked over to him and sat beside him.

"Jake..." She said taking his hand "I..." she didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry...why...why did you do it? Why did you..." She laughed slightly wiping her eyes, she was even having an argument with him when he was unconscious. "You better wake up, ok?" She whispered "If you think your leaving me to deal with all the psychos on my own you've got another thing coming pal..."

Henry knew that Kate wasn't going to be leaving Jake any time soon so he walked back to the waiting room and checked his messages, eh had one from Sam.

'Positive ID on Suspect - Daniel Thomson.'

Reading that Henry had to sit down, as though the guilt that had building up suddenly became too much to cope with. Thomson had been arrested on the account of murder, his brief had tried to get him on manslaughter and to keep it out of court, but Kate and Jake didn't accept the plea and were pushing for murder, only the case hadn't gone to trail yet, meaning Thomson had been able to get to them

Henry knew he had to tell Kate so he made his way back to the room where she was with Jake but stopped outside the door when he heard her talking to him.

"Please wake up..." she spoke her voice breaking as she was clearly crying again. "I lo...wake up..."

Henry felt his heart break and he took a deep breath and walked in. "Kate..." He started. "They know who did this..."

* * *

**AN: sorry for short chapter, will be more tomorrow xx**


	6. living with the blame

**AN: sorry for not updating when said but the internet crashed and Loren's gone away for the weekend lol Hope you enjoy it, this chapters a bit dramatic.**

* * *

**ICU**

**8:06 am **

Kate swallowed holding Jake's hand as Henry explained it was Thomson who had done this. Tears rolled down both her cheeks and Henry went to put his hand on her shoulder but she flinched shrugging it off. She suddenly felt so much anger towards him! It was his fault! He'd chosen not to accept the plea for manslaughter, he wanted them to push for murder, if they hadn't done that one of this would've happened…

"Don't touch me." She said not looking away from Jake.

"Kate I'm…"

"No! It's all your fault!" She sobbed "it's your fault!" She dropped her head onto the bed where Jake was, she couldn't cope.

"Kate…" Henry tried.

"Just get out!" She cried standing and pushing him back "Get out!"

Henry for a second couldn't say anything; he just looked at the young woman before turning and leaving as she collapsed into the chair in uncontrollable tears. She held Jake's hand again whispering to him softly telling him to wake up.

Henry got outside in the corridor and ran a hand over his face. Kate hated him and he knew she was never going to forgive him. He decided to go and call one of the others, Kate shouldn't be left alone.

**Police Station**

**10:12 am **

Thomson was arrested on the attempted murder of Kate Barker and Jacob Thorne, for all anyone knew it could actually be murder but everyone was still hoping for the best. From what they'd heard from Henry, Kate wasn't taking any of it well, not that they'd expected her to be ok but Henry said she'd shouted at him, pushed him, told him to get out. They had to admire the guts on the lass.

Ronnie looked at Thomson from the observation room, he'd made it a thing in life never to hate anyone really, except maybe the opera singer from the go-compare adverts but the hatred that he and everyone else felt against this guy…

Why did he do it though? What did he hope to achieve from killing the prosecution? Maybe he did out of anger, who knows? All Ronnie knew was that Jacob Thorne was in a coma and that's all he needed.

He walked into the interview room with Sam on a tight leash and sat down opposite "Mr Thomson…" he started. "No point on lying now…"

**ICU**

**10:15 am**

Kate was still sat in the chair beside Jake when Angie arrived. She gave a brief glance over to her before shutting her eyes again. She was too tried for anything anymore.

"Hey…" Angie said.

"Hey…" Kate almost inaudibly replied.

"How are ya?" Stupid question she knew but what else could you say?

"I'm fine…" Kate spoke rubbing her eyes "But Jake…"

"I know luv'…" She nodded.

"Thanks…" Kate looked at her "For getting my stuff…"

"It's ok…" She gave a small smile "spare key wasn't too hard to find either; you wanna be more security conscious…"

Kate laughed slightly.

"What?" Angie asked.

"Jake's always saying that to me…" She explained. "Though it normally something like 'you wanna be more flipping careful' or something…"

"Sounds like him…and what do you normally say to that."

"Either to mind his own bloody business or…or tease him about being worried about me…" Kate looked from him to back at Angie. "I know we argue like all day over stuff but we do get on…I..." she sighed. "Doesn't matter…"

Angie sighed; Kate didn't have to say anything she got what she meant. The way the two looked at each other sometimes, it was obvious. She sent a mental message to Jake to wake up ASAP, she wanted a happy ending.


	7. Still Alive

**AN: Thanks for reading as always x**

* * *

**Two days later...**

There hadn't been much change, Kate had been discharged but still spent most of her time with Jake. She had been to see the others though, everyone asking if she was ok the one person she didn't speak to was Henry. She walked into the ICU room where Jake was still. She sat down in the chair beside him and told him that the others wanted him to wake up too and whatever else had been happening. It was then that Ronnie came in.

"You alright luv'?" he asked.

She murmured a reply looking over her shoulder to him.

"How is he?"

"Same..." She sighed.

He could see the sad look in her eye as he stood beside her. "Kate..." He started. "Am i right in thinking that there was more going on between you and Jake than you let on?"

She gave a small laugh "It's complicated."

He knew that he probably shouldn't ask but something told him too "But you do love him don't you?"

She blinked before nodding slightly. "I just...I want him to wake up."

"Don't we all luv'. He'll be ok..." he smiled "I'll be outside if ya need me."

She watched him leave before turning her attention back to Jake.

"Don't die on me Jake..." She told him "I'm sorry..." She whispered wishing him to wake up. "I'm sorry about everything, about all the times I've...annoyed you, argued...please..."

He didn't move, god dammit. She let more tears fall before she kissed his hand "I love you..." She could barely speak. "Please don't leave me..."

She put her head on the part of the bed where his hand was when she felt it move.

"Kate..." He was waking up. "Kate..."

"Jake...oh my god..." She managed.

He held her hand and looked her in the eye, seeing her tears. "You're crying...what did I do?"

She laughed slightly wiping her eyes "nearly died." Had he heard what she'd just said to him?

He smiled "still alive..." He thought "the car crash, what, why did it happen?"

"Daniel Thomson wasn't too keen on us not accepting his plea." She replied. "I know what you did..." She said. "In the car, how you put your arm in front of me...why did you do it?"

"Because...because I care about you and...I just saw the car coming and..." He looked her in the eye "Are you ok?"

"Now I know you're ok..."

"How long have I been Comatose?"

"Getting on for nearly four days..." She replied. "There was a moment when they thought you weren't waking up..."

He rubbed her thumb on the back of her hand "Still alive."

she laughed "aren't we lucky."

He rolled his eyes "very." She didn't know but he had heard what she'd said, that she loved him and of cause he felt the same way but right know all that mattered was getting out of hospital.

* * *

**AN: do you want another chapter? X if so what do you want to happen next? Lol xx**


	8. Gotta love a happy ending

**An: so this is the last chapter and it was kinda promised to cenalover there'd be a happy ending so here it is its only short but who knows maybe they'll be a sequel, depends on what you want ;) thanks for reading xxx**

* * *

A day or so later Jake discharged himself saying other than a pain in his chest and shoulder there was nothing wrong with him. Him and Kate were going to meet the others in the pub, walking there rather than driving due to what happened last time they were in a car together.

"You sure your ok?" Kate asked him as they walked down the street away from the hospital.

"Sure..." he nodded but Kate still looked worried about him. "Hey..." he said taking her hands making her look him in the eye "I'm going to be alright."

"I known I know..." she sighed biting her lip slightly looking from the ground to back at him. "I just...I just don't want you back in there."

He smiled at her reassuringly still holding her hands. "It's going to be alright, Kate. I'm fine, your fine...you trust me?"

She smiled, the day before she'd told him she loved him, she hoped he'd heard her but he hadn't mentioned it, hadn't really said anything. But at that moment as they stood in the middle of the street him holding her hands they were closer than ever before.

Letting go of one of her hands touching her face bringing her closer to him, she smiled, ok so now they were mind reading...  
His finger ran from her cheek to under her chin as she looked into his eyes. The kiss came to them natural after that his other hand still entwined in hers as they broke away a few seconds later though it felt a lot longer. They both smiled still only inches away from each other.

"Love you..." Jake whispered.

"Quite right." Kate smirked and he raised his eye brows as she laughed before kissing him again "love ya."

They both turned and started walking towards the pub again but this time Jake's arm around her and her in no doubt; they were both gonna be ok.


End file.
